


Saving J.P.

by Huntress8611



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rescue, S3 E11 “What New Intel Is This?”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: When LaFontaine watches the message from JP, they decide that they won't do anything until they rescue their friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I would have liked to happen in S3 E11 “What New Intel Is This?” after LaFontaine saw JP. Not intended as slash, though I will die with this ship.

“I’ll send coordinates when I can,” was the last thing he was able to say before the firewall evolved to block him, and he was alone once again.

The truth was, he had lied. It was a lot worse than he let on, but enough of that. He set up a message with the coordinates to automatically send to LaFontaine’s phone once he got through the firewall. It took him a bit, but he eventually got through the wall, and once the coordinates sent, he passed out.

“JP? JP, come on!” they said watching the screen.

“LaF,” started Laura, setting her hand on their shoulder, only to have LaF pull away and leave. As they walked away, they thought about their friend. A book fell off of a shelf, drawing LaF’s attention to a door, and, curious, they opened it. Behind the door was a room with a bed, an attached bathroom, and a fully stocked kitchenette.

“Thank you,” LaF said, knowing that this was the library’s doing. They sat on the bed, waiting for JP to send his location.

A few hours later, LaFontaine’s phone buzzed, and when they looked, there was a text from JP with coordinates. They knew that Carmilla and Laura wouldn’t help them, so they got to work on figuring out the pattern to get the door to open to the coordinates. After hours of trying and failing, they decided to try one more time before going to sleep, and knocked twice on the top, once on the left, and once on the right. The door opened up to a dark room. They walked in, hoping that it had finally worked, and gasped at what they saw.

JP was chained to a wall, passed out, and there were wires connected to his arms. Tracing the wires with their eyes, they saw that they were also connected to what appeared to be a switch to turn the power on and off. Realizing they needed to hurry, they quickly disconnected the wires and unhooked the chains. Once the chains were undone, JP collapsed, still unconscious. LaFontaine picked him up and quickly went back into the library, closing the door behind them.

He could tell he was about to wake up and he didn’t want to. Whenever he was awake, whoever was with him would torture him with knives and electricity. He opened his eyes with a groan, quickly closing them when he saw a bright light.

“JP?” he heard someone say, “Please wake up, you’re scaring me,” the voice said.

Realizing it was LaF’s voice, he opened his eyes, and then closed them, the light still too bright. He was lying on something soft, and everything hurt.

“Where am I, LaF?” he whispered, his voice cracking.

“You're on a bed in a room the library was kind enough to conjure up for me. I got your coordinates and managed to get the door to open up to where you were.” he heard them say.

They stood up, grabbing a well-placed first aid kit and sat back on the bed.

“You are very good at under exaggerating things, you know,” they said, trying to keep from panicking.

“Sorry,” they heard him say, his voice raspy and full of pain. They turned around and grabbed a cup of water, helping him drink it.

“Thank you,” he said, louder than before.

“Your welcome. I’m going to help you sit up, I need to look at these cuts. Also, I think you may have some broken bones,” they said.

They decided that it would be better to get this done quickly, and lifted him up, propping his up against a mountain of pillows. Looking at him again, hoping that they hadn’t caused too much pain, they saw that his eyes were clenched shut, and he was breathing shakily. LaFontaine grabbed a pair of scissors and cut of JP’s shirt, sharply inhaling at the sight of his chest, which was covered in dark purple and blue bruises, along with scrapes and what looked like cuts from a serrated knife.

They opened the first aid kit, needing to clean the cuts before figuring out which ribs were broken, as it was obvious that some were.

“I’m going to clean these out,” LaF said, warning him.

When he nodded, they ripped open a packet of sterile wipes and set to work.

At first, he felt something pleasantly cold on the cuts, and then it started to burn. He clenched his fists, trying not to move. When LaFontaine began to clean out a particularly nasty cut, a small sound escaped his lips. He hoped they wouldn’t notice, but he had no such luck, as LaF stopped and looked up at him, and he looked away.

“Hey, you alright?” they asked, sounding concerned.

“I’m fine,” he said, and they looked at him for a moment longer, obviously not believing him.

It was obvious that he was  _not_ okay, but it was also obvious that he wasn’t going to admit it so they returned to cleaning the cuts out. Once they were done, they noticed a piece of glass that was somehow embedded in JP’s side and cringed internally at how that was going to hurt to pull out.

“JP, you have a piece of glass stuck in your side. I have to pull it out, and I won’t lie, it’s going to hurt,” LaFontaine said, grabbing a pair of tweezers.

They put one hand next to the glass, getting ready to pull it out. They took a deep breath, and positioned the tweezers on the glass, and quickly pulled out the glass.

When it came free, they heard JP let out a small scream, and LaF moved so that they were able to grab JP’s shoulders, making him look at them. His eyes were wide and his breathing ragged.

“Hey, you’re alright, I just need to fix your ribs, then we're done. I promise,” they said, laying him back down so that they had better access to his ribs, running one hand up and down his arm and waiting for him to calm down.

He closed his eyes when they started to probe his ribs, his breath hitching whenever they touched a broken one. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes and saw LaFontaine looking at him, and they said, “I’m going to set them, you broke 3 ribs. If you need me to stop, tell me, got it?”

He nodded, closing his eyes. A second later, he heard a snap, and he screamed. It felt like he was on fire. LaF set the second, and he screamed again and started to mumble the word ‘stop’ over and over again.

They held true to their word, and stopped, running a hand through his hair.

“Last one, you can do it,” they said.

“Alright,” he said, and once again he was on fire, and he screamed again.

He felt arms wrap around him, pulling him up into a hug. He wrapped his arms around LaF, and they pushed his head to their shoulder, running their fingers through his hair while he cried.

They noticed that he had stopped crying after a few minutes and was trying to steady his breathing.

“What happened?” they asked.

“They caught me,” he said, his face still buried in their shoulder.

“No, I meant what did they do to you?” they clarified, and felt him tense up and start to pull away.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” they quickly said, tightening their grip, and then felt him relax into the hug.

“Will you be alright?” they asked.

“Yeah, I will. Thank you,” he said.

LaF felt him lean into them and rested their chin on his head. Soon, they felt him go completely limp against them, asleep. They smiled softly, deciding to stay, glad that JP was alright.

 


End file.
